


WTF?!

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Crack, Fourth Wall, Mindfuck, i hope you understand it, the dumbest thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Seriously, wtf?





	WTF?!

Jaska groans as he looks at the tall building in front of him. The building must have over thirty floors.

He has no real idea why he is here, but it’s like an invisible force draws him to the mysterious looking building. Without daring to question the subconscious feeling, he enters the apartment complex.

Aimlessly he looks for an elevator. There’s a man waiting already. The man looks awfully familiar to him. Could it be….

‘Jari?’

‘J- Jaska? What are _you_ doing here? Aren’t you supposed to look after our flower shop today?’ The guitarist blinks in confusion. Flower shop? When did he and Jari own a shop?

‘Wh- what are you talking about?’, Jaska stammers. Jari closes their distance and peers at the taller man.

‘You don’t remember?’, the drummer questions and Jaska scratches his beard.

‘Do we have a shop? Besides, I thought you were practicing with Marko and the rest’, Jaska outs his confusion. Now it is Jari who looks confused.

‘Marko? Who is that? What do you mean with “the rest”?’

‘Jani, Olli and Markus!’, Jaska exclaims. Then the elevator arrives and the two men step inside. Jari presses the 69 button. Something tells Jaska he’s supposed to be on the same level as Jari.

Just as Jaska wants to speak up, the elevator stops at the third level. Another man joins them and the guitarist recognizes the man. It’s Jani.

He wears old, torn clothes. He looks almost like Jaska looked like when he still lived on the streets of   

  England. Actually, he looks even poorer than him.

The sight baffles him and Jani himself looks also surprised. Some tears are seen in his eyes as he walks over to Jari. He wants to embrace the other man and he exclaims: ‘Oh, Jari! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!’

‘Whoa, keep your distance! First of all: _who_ are you?’, Jari stammers. Jani now takes a few steps back as well and looks stunned. ‘Excuse me? It’s me, Jani!’

Now Jaska decides to join the strange conversation. ‘Say, Jani, could you tell me why you’re in those clothes? Where are you normal ones?’

‘These _are_ my “normal” clothes’, Jani almost snaps and Jaska can hardly recognize the bassist. He seems so _different_. Just like Jari. They are both off.

‘Also, how do you know my name?’, Jani then grunts. ‘I could ask the same about you’, Jari adds, giving Jani a look.

‘I know both of you guys because we’re playing together in Playground!’, Jaska explains.

‘What? You and I live in the flower shop!’, Jari counters while keeping his eyes locked with the guitarist’s.

‘You two? What? Oh gosh, Jari, do you have an affair with this stranger? When did that happen?’, Jani looks horrified.

‘What are you guys talking about? We live together!’, Jaska stammers helplessly.

Jani then chuckles: ‘This is a strange day for me. I don’t even know why I’m going along with it.’

 

\--

 

Finally the three confused men arrive at the 69th floor. They simultaneously go for the same door.

Jaska and Jari reach for the door handle at the same time. But then the door gets opened from the other side of the room. Jani faces them.

‘J- Jani? How?’, Jari stutters. Wasn’t he just behind them and- ‘Jani!’, the drummer shrieks and jumps in the air. Jani is _still_ standing behind them. The man’s mouth falls open when he sees the _other_ Jani standing in the door opening. The **Jani** in the door opening wears a black, dusty hoodie. He seems a bit sick.

‘Am- Am I hallucinating?’, his eyes widen. Jaska and Jari both are pinned to the ground.

‘T- there are two of you!’, Jaska outs the obvious. The Jani on the other side of the room laughs out loud. ‘Must’ve been the drugs. And here I thought all their effects were gone now.’

‘Since when do I use drugs?’, the bassist who is standing behind Jari and Jaska wonders out loud.

‘Anyway, come on in’, the other Jan **i** mutters. The three musicians walk inside and once they get to the living room, another surprise awaits them.

Jaska is faced with a doppelganger and so is Jari. The other drummer is also wearing filthy, ragged clothes.

‘Are you the Jani I know?’, the second Jari approaches the other homeless looking bassist.

When they confirm they know each other, they embrace each other. The two Jaska’s and the other Jani simply watch it happen and look each other in the eye.

‘What the fuck is happening?’, Jaska who plays in Playground snorts annoyed.

‘There seem to be different versions of us’, the ex- junky declares. Eventually they all sit on a chair or the couch. Jari and Jani who are homeless sit together.

The Jari who owns a flower shop sits in between the two Jaskas. One Jaska plays in a band.  The other Jaska appears to be homeless, just like Jari and Jani.

 

‘I’ve been homeless ever since I moved to this place with my brother Marko’, this second Jaska claims.

‘Marko?!’, the other Jaska almost shouts in surprise. ‘He plays in our band!’

‘Well, not in _this_ universe. Or at least, the universe I know. Does your Marko sing?’, Jaska Two wants to know.

‘Yes! He is our lead singer!’, Jaska One says. Then there’s a knock on the door.

Jari from the flower shop decides to answer the call.

The others hear laughter and cheering coming from the hallway. Soon Jari walks arm in arm with yet _another_ Jaska. Apparently they belong together. And behind them walks a third drummer.

 

\--

 

‘So, if I get this right’, the ex-drug addicted Jani starts to glue the pieces together, ‘You two, are homeless? **’** He points at the couple in the old clothes. The two men nod.

‘And you two play in a band called Playground? A band which has a Marko as singer? Who sings… Just like Marko, your brother?’, Jani first looks at the first couple that is Jaska and Jari. Then he gives the Jaska ,who sits alone,a look. This Jaska gives a confirming nod.

Finally, Jani stares at the second Jari-Jaska couple.

‘And we’re the ones that own a flower shop’, the florist with the glasses says.

Eventually everyone starts to laugh because the strange situation they find themselves in.

‘So we have three drummers. Three guitarists and two bassists!’, Jari from the Playground summarizes.

Then the Jaska who is alone like the ex- junky, notices something.

 ‘So we’re from different universes, I guess. But there’s one thing we all have in common!’

The others try to figure out what it is.

 ‘Oh my god’, the ex-junkie starts to realize it. ‘We are all homeless! Or, well, some of us used to be!’

 

‘Gosh!’, Jari One exclaims.

‘How is this possible?’, Jaska Two mutters.

‘I feel like we’re being watched’, Jani One grunts.

‘Yeah, I also feel like someone is _controlling_ us, you know? Like that invisible force that guided me to this strange place? Something, or more like, _someone_ must be behind all of this!’, Jaska One says.

 ‘You’re right. Like a god or maybe even a _writer_ ’, Jani Two suggests.

‘A writer, you say’, Jari Three joins the conversation. ‘Why would anybody want to write about us being homeless? That’s just cruel!’

 ‘The mind of a writer is a dangerous place, Jari’, all Jaskas say simultaneously.

Everyone agrees and huffs.

Then, all of a sudden, they all look at one specific point (presumably a very convenient placed camera) in the room like they’re on The Office.

 

Slowly it starts to down on me. They’re looking at _me_ , the writer of the story. I’m starting to feel nervous so I quickly end the story here before things start to escalate.


End file.
